(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to travel blankets and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a travel blanket for covering a child in a car seat or car seat carrier.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,261 to Hay et al. and 5,611,095 to Schneider, two different types of baby wraps are disclosed for receipt on a child in a child""s car seat. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,221 to Livingston, 6,056,355 to Klassen and 6,019,421 to Roh disclose different types of infant car seat covers and a protective cover for a child in a car seat.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,061 to Kenner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,579 to Marshall describe a protective garment-type cover received over a child riding in a carriage and a weather protective garment for an infant riding in a stroller. Still further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,956,767 to Imm and 5,535,449 to Dickey illustrate an infant cover-up for a car seat and a outer wrap for covering the front and back of a child.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose the unique combination of features, advantages, objects, structure and function of the subject travel blanket with open back hood as described herein.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a travel blanket with open back hood which can be used to quickly cover and uncover a child even when the child is a sleep. The travel blanket is designed for use when the child is already strapped into a car seat, a stroller and other child carriers, The blanket goes over the top of the straps and buckles of the car seat.
Another object of the invention, is the travel blanket is designed to eliminate the need of covering the child prior to strapping the child into the seat. This feature eliminates dressing the child in cold weather in cumbersome clothing that is awkward and unsafe to strap into a car seat and the hassle to take the cumbersome clothing on-and-off every time the child is carried in and out of a vehicle or building.
Still another object of the invention is the travel blanket is used to provide warmth to the child in the car seat by covering his or her front, sides, head and shoulders. Also, the blanket can be quickly removed as the temperature increases in the vehicle or the weather outside increases in temperature. Further, the blanket can be quickly removed when the child is carried in a car seat carrier or stroller into a store, home, etc.
Yet another object of the travel blanket is the hood of the blanket helps keep the blanket resting on top of the child where a normal blanket can be kicked off by an active child in a car seat or car seat carrier.
The baby blanket includes a front cover. The front cover includes opposite sides, a top portion with a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped opening and a bottom portion. Attached to the top of the top portion of the front cover is a hood. The hood includes opposite sides, a top portion, a front opening and a back opening. The back opening of the hood is designed to receive the child""s head therethrough when the blanket is received on the child. The top portion of the front cover includes a zipper or like fastener along opposite sides of the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped opening. The zipper is used for opening the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped opening when placing the hood over and around the head of the child. Also using the zipper, the xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped opening can be closed for added warmth to the child covered by the travel blanket.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with the different types of travel blankets and coverings for children in car seats, strollers and other children carrying devices when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are Meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.